List of Deaths in Dragon Ball KD
Dragon Ball KD Origin Saga 1. Marron: Killed by Vegeta. Marron was sitting near Trunks' house. When Vegeta came out of the house, he bronzed a knife at Marron, killing her. 2. Chi-Chi: Killed by Vegeta. Chi-Chi and her family were running away from Vegeta, so Vegeta shot Chi-Chi with an energy blast to the head till a big bone came out. 3. Goten: Killed by Vegeta. Vegeta tried to kill Gohan, but Vegeta killed Goten instead with a gunshot. Benball Saga 4. Android 18: Either killed by Vegeta when she was sleeping or either killed when Krillin twisted her head at night. Evil Buu Saga 5. Master Roshi: Kicked into the ground by Super Buu and buried into dog poop. He is later revived. 6. Launch: Killed by Vegeta. Vegeta knocked her to the library and killed Launch with a Galick Gun. 7. Super Buu: Killed by Krillin. Krillin shot a destructo disk at his face, then blew him up with an energy blast. Revenge Saga 8. Krillin: Killed by Evil Buu when he stepped out of the Kame house with an energy blast into Krillin's face. 9. Videl: Killed by Dabura. At the World Tournament, when Videl was fighting Spopovich, Dabura killed her with an energy blast into the neck. This is the most horrible death in Dragon Ball KD. Gotenks Saga 10. Pan: Killed by King Piccolo. King Piccolo tried to grab Pan, so he grabbed her and blew her up with a big finger beam. 11. Vegeta: Head cut off and blown up by Gotenks, as also blown up a few people. 12. Chi-Chi: Killed when Vegeta was blown up. 13. Gohan: Killed when Vegeta was blown up. 14. Spopovich: Killed when Vegeta was blown up. 15. Grandpa Gohan: Killed when Vegeta was blown up. 16. Krillin: Killed when Vegeta was blown up. 17. Master Roshi: Killed when Vegeta was blown up. 18. Bardock: Killed when Vegeta was blown up. 19. Android 18: Killed when Vegeta was blown up. 20. Dabura: Killed when Vegeta was blown up. 21. Piccolo: Killed when Vegeta was blown up. 22. Yajirobe: Killed when Vegeta was blown up. 23. Launch: Killed when Vegeta was blown up. 24. Saibaman: Killed by Gotenks. Gotenks has a max power, then killed the Saibaman with a big tree canon. 25. Android 17: Head cut off by Goten. 26. Android 19: Head cut off by Trunks. 27. Dr. Gero: Head cut off by Goten and Trunks. Tournament Super Star Saga No one dies during this saga. Science Saga 28. King Piccolo: Killed by Bulma. Bulma saw him at her science room, then hit him hard with a item capsule. 29. Kami: Killed by Nail. 30. Majuub: Tried his best to survive, but is later killed when Super Buu shot an energy blast at him. 31. Mrs. Brief: Burned by fire in Bulma's lab after Bulma escaped. 32. Dende: Disappears at the woods, though Dende never came back. 33. General Rilldo: Killed by Goten. Goten saw that he was talking to Nam, but Goten kills him and Nam with a kamehameha. 34. Nam: Killed by Goten's Kamehameha and sacrificed himself. He couldn't escape talking to Rilldo. 35. Captain Ginyu: Killed by Goten. Ginyu saw Goten behind him, pushed him in front of him, Burter held on and Goten killed both Ginyu and Burter with a energy blast. 36. Burter: Was unable to escape from Goten's energy blast, which killed both Burter and Ginyu. Battle in Wasteland Saga 37. Giru: Destroyed by Piccolo. Pan held Giru, she escaped, and Piccolo killed him with a Special Beam Cannon. 38. Chi-Chi: Killed by Bulma. Bulma and Chi-Chi were doing slap stick battles, so Bulma destroyed Chi-Chi with an item capsule. 39. Nappa: Killed by Goten, Trunks, and Bulma with two kamehamehas, and a item capsule. 40. Drum: Killed by Goku. Goku saw Drum attacking Bulma, then shot him with a kamehameha. 41. Dodoria: Killed by Goku's Yellow Kamehameha. Kamehameha Saga 42. Yamu: Killed by Spopovich. Spopovich had enough of Yamu's orders, so Spopovich turned him into barbecue, cooked him, put him to the rice on his plate, then ate the barbecue, completely destroying Yamu. 43. Babidi: Killed by Pui Pui. Pui Pui smacked his head, then smashed his eye. 44. Pui Pui: Killed by Spopvich. Seeing what happened to Babidi, Spopovich grabbed him through the chest, then broke his heart. 45. Spopovich: Killed by Goku. Spopovich attempted to escape from Goku, but is later killed by Goku's white energy blast. 46. King Piccolo: Killed by Goten. Goten saw King Piccolo then shot him with a powerful Kamehameha. 47. Future Cell: Killed by Future Trunks. Cell tried to block his Finish Buster, but is later killed when the Finish Buster exploded on his face. 48. Future Android 17: Killed by Future Trunks. 17 was attacked by Trunks later on and Trunks killed him with a White Energy Blast. 49. Future Android 18: Killed by Future Trunks. 18 saw 17's dead body, but when she was staring at it, Trunks killed her with a big Burning Attack. 50. Frieza: Killed by Android 18 and Krillin. 18 was angry at Frieza for attacking Earth, so Krillin and Android 18 fire their destructo disk at Frieza, nearly killing him. 51. Android 17: Killed by Android 18. 18 decided she had enough of her brother's orders, so she cut off his head and blew him up. 52. Yakon: Killed by Trunks. Trunks turned into a Super Saiyan then killed him with his Big Tree Cannon. 53. Arale Normaki: Killed by Bardock. Arale was taking a walk, then Bardock killed Arale with his Final Spirit Cannon, killing Arale instantly. 54. Red Ribbon Army: Killed by Android 18. The Red Ribbon Army were at the spaceship rise, then 18 came up there and killed the Red Ribbon Army with her Infinity Bullet. 55. Lord Slug: Killed by Gohan's Kamehameha. Kami's Lookout Saga 56. Jeice: Killed by Android 19. As Jeice passed away from the lookout, 19 blasted his chest then drained all of his energy. 57. Launch (bad form): As Launch was shooting everyone she escaped then killed when Kami threw a sharp nail threw her chest. 58. Yajirobe: Killed when the lookout was blown up by Android 19. 59. Cell: Killed by Android 19. 19 picked up Cell then blew him up. 60. The following people are killed by Future Android 17 and Future Android 18's energy blast in the lookout, if they weren't, they were actually killed when Android 19 blew up the lookout: *Kami *Vegeta *Mrs. Brief *Dr. Brief *Maron *Nail *Piccolo *Burter *Captain Ginyu *Shu *Mai *Videl *Erasa *Super Buu *Kid Buu *Tora *Fasha *Raditz *Launch (good form) *Ox-King *Pikkon *Upa *Arale Normaki *Senbei Norimaki *Krillin *Android 16 *Goku *Gohan *Goten *Broly 61. Android 19: Killed by Chi-Chi. As Chi-Chi came to the lookout, she was angry at 19 for killing all of her family, so she slapped 19 and slamed him with her knife. 62. Mercenary Tao: Killed by Bardock. Tao was taking away orders from Bardock, so Bardock grabbed him and punched his headless body. 63. General Rilldo: Killed by Trunks. He was angry at 19 for killing Goten at the lookout, but Trunks slammed Rilldo with his hammer. Category:Lists